The Confrontation
by Shadowsoul
Summary: Second story to the Domain of Dreams trilogy (reviews please)


The Confrontation  
  
Soon after they were off to Phobos ready to get some answers. They were about halfway there when they came across the first line of defense, which was around twenty MT's that was no problem. They got on the ground of Phobos when they came across the second line of defense. This was going to be a lot more difficult; they had to deal with fifty MT's and two stationary laser cannons. Tiyre went to shoot down the cannons while Kyle and Karnataka where hacking away at the MT's. The last defense was a big let down; it was a young new raven with an excellent reputation with the virtual simulation. Only one problem; he had no real battle experience. So all Kyle had to do was fake him out with a few seconds of boosting and strafing, then he overboosted to him and hacked both his legs off and destroyed his weapons. They started to destroy the compound piece by piece, until they finally got the scientist they wanted. They grabbed him and were off, to get some information. Kyle started to interrogate Dr. Nicoma to see what he knew about the core that started all of this problem.  
  
"So Dr. Nicoma what do you know about this core?" asked Kyle "The same thing you know about the core.," said Dr. Nicoma "Listen, I don't got time do deal with this damn crap." said Kyle "Okay I'm going to tell you the truth, I only know what you know." said Dr. Nicoma "So that's the only thing it's good for?" said Kyle "Yep, that's the only thing it's good for." said Dr. Nicoma "So why are you giving out info so easy?" said Kyle "Because like you, I'm a dead man." said Dr. Nicoma "WHAT!!!" said Kyle "They have someone out to kill you, and now that you have taken me to they will want my head on a silver platter." said Dr. Nicoma  
  
With that they let Dr. Nicoma go. He got up and left, the last time they saw him he was walking into the plains of nothingness.  
  
After the whole run-in with Mirage, the group decided to lay low. They knew that the whole Corporation was looking for them, and Kyle knew that they had hired some AC pilot to destroy them and then send their dead bodies to the outer distances of the solar system. So Kyle started thinking and it came to him. "Hey guys!" he said to the boys. "What?" they said back not paying him any attention because they were to busy playing a game of ping- pong. "We're going on a little vacation," he said sounding like a child who just got what they wanted. "So where are we going, to Zentori five I hope we haven't been surfing for a while," said Tiyre. "How about to Jamaica, I need a tan badly," said Karnataka. "How about no you retards, we're going to Mars!" said Kyle. "What the HELL!" they both said in disbelief, "There is no reason for us to go to that empty place called a planet?" both of them saying at the same time sounding like twins. That is when Kyle caught a smile from ear to ear "and that kids is why we're going there."  
  
Karnataka and Tiyre didn't try to argue with Kyle because they both knew it was a waste of time. So they packed up their important stuff they were going to need for a couple of weeks. They brought their camping stuff, toothbrushes, guns, lots of water, and Mr. Fuzee (Karnataka) for comfort. Halfway there to Mars, Tiyre finally asked why they were going there. Kyle gave him a quick and simple answer.no one would think of looking at the semi-newly settled planet. So after that they didn't ask Kyle any more questions, all they did was follow closely behind him. When they landed there that's when the bad stuff started to happen.  
  
When they landed there, they were surrounded by nothing but flat plains for endless miles. So they just boosted around until they found the mountains, when they found them they looked around for the caves in the mountains. It took them a while, but they found big enough caves to fit their AC in thanks to the Terraformings. So they hid their AC's in there along with the experimental one, set up their camp site and began to get stuff ready for the weeks to come. Sadly, the time they stayed had to be short though. It's seemed that the Corporation had hired some Raven to track and hunt them down just to destroy them. Kyle just couldn't figure it out.he knew what functions that AC core had but why would they go through all the trouble of hiring a Raven to get it back. He knew that they hired him to kill them (I mean come on who wouldn't know this by now) but why couldn't they just create a new one? What was so special about this core?  
  
Kyle was in deep thinking while Karnataka and Tiyre were in the middle of an arm wrestle match. Two seconds later something caught all their attention. Out around one hundred feet in the sky there was a giant orange glow, it looked like a meteor going to hit the ground. But, something told them that, that was no meteor!  
  
Five seconds after they saw that thing hit the dusty ground causing a giant plume and wave of dust. The group wasn't taking any chances; they hopped in their AC's and went to investigate. When they got there they were surprised to what they saw. In the huge crater that was left behind there was nothing. All three of them saw something fall and caused that crater but how can it be gone so quick. Then out of nowhere a green beam of light shot straight for Kyle, luckily he saw in time and dodged it.  
  
Then they all turned around, on a cliff they saw a single AC standing. It was a heavyweight AC in all midnight blue; he had a Kawasawa, a moonlight blade, a mid-size rocket launcher, and some weird spiky extensions. Kyle got on his com-link and started talking to this mysterious AC. "Hey you, what are you trying to prove here?" said Kyle. In turn the other AC said nothing. This started to tick off Kyle, "Okay I don't know who you think you are, but we don't have time to deal with you." The whole time Karnataka was analyzing the data of this whole thing. He got on his com-link to Kyle, "Uh buddy, I've been analyzing all of this and I think that he's the pilot that was hired by Mirage."  
  
Kyle was shocked, not at why he didn't think of that but how did he catch them so fast. He had enough of this; he pulled out his Kawasawa and was ready to do battle. Karnataka and Tiyre were ready to fight also; all three of them thought this was going to be a quick battle.  
  
Kyle overboosted to the dark AC with Karnataka and Tiyre right behind him. While they getting to the cliff Kyle was shooting at so he will fall so he wouldn't escape. He wanted to end this battle as quick as possible. By the time they got over there the cliff was nothing but a pile of rubble. But where was the AC, it was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the dark AC reappeared behind Tiyre and shoot him right in the leg. All three of them were surprised by the sudden attack, and without realizing it Tiyre couldn't balance himself so he fell over. Kyle quickly got on his link to check to see if Tiyre was all right. "Yeah man I'm alright just go take care of that nuisance over there." Kyle turned around to see Karnataka running at the AC. Kyle knew that Karna didn't have a chance against that AC so he got on the com-link and told him to come back. But, it was to late Karnataka was in a deep rage over what he did to Tiyre that he rushed in blindly. He started slashing at the AC but each swipe was dodged, then he started using his Kawasawa on the AC but the AC kept dodging that as well. Then all of a sudden the huge AC vanished, Karnataka still in a blind rage started shooting like crazy. The AC reappeared right behind Karnataka's AC, Karna turned around and tried to fire his Kawasawa but he had no energy left. For the first time in a while Kyle saw Karna's eyes grow wide with fear. The last words Kyle heard Karnataka say were "Oh dear God". With that the mysterious AC shoved it's moonlight blade into Karnataka middleweight AC. Five seconds later both Karnataka and his AC was gone forever.  
  
Kyle couldn't believe what his eyes saw; one of his on dearest friends were just killed right in front of his face. He was in a state of shock for a good couple of seconds, it was just enough for the AC to vanish once again. Kyle was pissed off to the max; he drew his moonlight saber ready to attack. Then out of nowhere the AC reappeared about ten feet ahead of him, and then as if he was possessed he started slashing at it like crazy. But, sadly the AC was still dodging Kyle's futile attempts at cutting him into little pieces.  
  
While the battle was waging Tiyre was wondering why every time the mysterious AC's spiky extensions glowed right before he would just disappear. He realized that those extensions were why he was disappearing. Suddenly he realized that Karnataka's plasma sniper rifle was only a couple of feet away from his AC. Tiyre crawled to Karn's old sniper rifle and waited for the AC to reappear and it did, he used the last of strength to aim at one of the extensions. He fired at it and it headed toward its target, and it hit with success, but the part wasn't destroyed. "Damn it's more reinforced and stronger", said Tiyre. Just then as soon as he looked up his saw the dark mysterious AC was over his badly damaged AC. Tiyre's final words were "Kyle please forgive me.I'm sorry." With that the mysterious AC fired his Kawasawa directly into the core of Tiyre's AC.  
  
"No, not Tiyre too." said Kyle. Now with the last of his friends dead, Kyle no longer cared he had nothing to fight for except for his life. No longer the same Kyle just a few minutes ago, he fought for his friends. He fought with emotion, but no longer; his friends were dead now he was nothing but a shell of his former existence. He still had the same skills as before but he missed one thing.emotion. He now fought void of any emotion; he only had one thing on his mind.death. The death he was looking for against his enemy. 


End file.
